iPillow of Tears
by ClarinetNinja1986
Summary: A mere pillow shows the source of so many tears. It's Seddie and Creddie... simultaneously. T for a suggestive gesture.


**A/N- I have returned to my original fandom after a year. Hold the applause.**

"_Carly, Carly, Carly! I swear it was all a big mistake!"_

"_Accidently hitting me is a mistake. Calling me by my best friend's name when we are making out is unforgiveable!"_

Shortly after she gave me the finger, I was single with nowhere to go and nothing to see. Carly and I had been together for a few months, but it was evident I was still not over Sam. Her blonde curls, her smile complete with crooked teeth, and her eyes that could make me pass out with their impeccable beauty. Why had I thrown away the relationship I had with her? She was so beautiful. Another lonely heart as I lurked among the shadows of the night.

Part of me wanted to turn around and run back to Carly and beg for forgiveness. But I knew I could never love her as much as I had Sam. Carly would just be good enough for me, unlike Sam who was more than enough for me to handle with all of her energy. The question remained though, how would I win Sam's heart over once again, when I had already broken it before? I had no idea. Who could help me now?

All of a sudden, I ran into Spencer in the hallway. He knew Sam really well, and I imagined she would confide in him about everything. He was my only hope as to how to win her back once again.

"I heard screaming upstairs and now you're here… should I assume the worst?" He asked. He seemed to have a caring expression on his face, as he carried a bunch of packages inside. I wanted to barf in the sink because I was so nervous to talk to him, but I had to get over it and finally say something to him. The worst he could say is nothing.

"Yeah, but on a completely different note, do you know if Sam ever got over me?" That sounded really random and could be seen as a no-no in certain social conventions. But again, all he could say was nothing. Or he could say everything that was rushing through his mind, something that could result in a lot of swearing and maybe even a smack across the face. Because even though he was comical, Spencer was known to hit. That was why he could never keep a girlfriend for more than a few months.

"Oh, thank God you and Carly finally broke up. Sam has been coming over here pretty much every night in tears because she missed you so much. The answer is, yes she does still like you. And to prove it…" Spencer went to go pick up a small green pillow that was awkwardly stained and smelled like bacon and a touch of perfume.

"This is the place where Sam's tears fall when she hears you two are happy together." He pointed to the stain as if to make me feel like the biggest jerk in history.

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, she's probably going to come over here soon… want to wait it out?"

"Will Hurricane Carly come downstairs?"

"I'll keep you safe from that storm, if she dares come down here. Just wait it out."

I sat down on the couch, and examined the pillow. Sam had cried for the longest time over me, and as I stroked the pillow, I felt like her emotions were being sucked into me. I imagined her crying here every night, because of my happiness. I felt a tear shed and before I knew it, I was in tears.

"Sam, Sam, why did I ever let you go? You were the best thing that ever happened to me, with your beauty, your love, your… ugh. I just want you back. Can I just say it out loud?" I was getting progressively louder as I spoke, until I seemed to be shouting like I was at a rock concert. I had to let my feelings be known. She had to hear me somehow.

Then, I heard somebody else crying, too feminine to be Spencer but seemingly too masculine to be Carly. I looked up and I noticed I had broken my promise to Sam and made her beautiful eyes cry.

"Oh no… Sam, you can talk now. I didn't think you heard me…"

"I… I don't think… I don't think I can talk. Do you really mean what you said?"

"Of course, have I ever said anything I never meant to say?"

"Yeah you have! You said a lot of stuff you have never meant to say, you stupid little jerk! Why are you still in my house?" Carly came storming downstairs and I wondered how I would handle to Hurricane Carly.

I was going to throw myself in the path of the storm.

"I have only said stuff I never meant to you. This girl is…"

And then, me and Sam kissed. As magical as our first kiss, rebellion sweet in the air. I heard Carly swearing and I pulled Sam in even closer. This was a sweet feeling. One I had missed for the longest time.

And once Carly stormed out, Sam spoke.

"I missed this."

"And so did I."


End file.
